A day in the life of Aeryn Sun
by Jude1
Summary: My first (and probably last) attempt at a Farscape fic. A short story told in first person (ie as Aeryn)... about...well as the title says one of Aeryn's days. Oh and its shippy too!


A day in the life of Officer Aeryn Sun.  
  
I woke up earlier than usual this morning in order to have my usual workout before anyone, especially John awoke. John's head was resting against my shoulder and one of his arms was draped across my waist. Knowing I was carrying his child, he did not want me training, so I was especially careful not to wake him when I moved, and besides he looked so content in his sleep that I would of felt bad for rousing him. John worries about me far too much, or rather worries about his child. I'm only eleven or twelve weekens pregnant and he acts like I am eight or nine monens. He says he is making up for the times he couldn't protect me, like the time I was tortured on the Scarren freighter. I know it still pains him to think about it and it pains him even more when he sees the permanent scarring. I dressed as quickly and as quietly as I could in a clean black vest, underwear and my usual black pants tucked into my boots. I somehow managed not to disturb my sleeping mate, and slipped out of our quarters unnoticed. I got at least a quarter of an arn of training in before John came looking for me. He stroked my cheek tenderly, "I thought I said I didn't want you to train! You have to be careful now you are pregnant. I don't want you straining yourself." He sounded so protective when he said this. I took his hands and placed it on my hips and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. 'I need to keep fit!' I told him, 'If I am fit and healthy our child will be.' I doubt John was convinced, but he managed a weak smile. I could tell I had hurt John's feelings a little so I held him closer to me and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips and ran my hands through his soft hair. He kissed me back with unexpected passion and playfully wrestled me to the floor. After I had managed to overpower him and had him pinned down, he smiled up at me. "You are so beautiful," he said as he brushed strands of hair out of my face. He kissed me once more and ran one hand down my back as he ran the other through my hair. I caressed his cheek with my hand, 'I love you John Crichton,' I mumbled mid kiss. "I love you too Aeryn Sun," was his reply. It was then Chiana commed us, informing us that breakfast was ready, interrupting our loving moment together. I rolled off John and helped him up. I love the little moments of passion we get together. John's capacity for love is incredible; he is the most tender and passionate man I have ever recreated with and I am glad he has chosen me to be his life mate.  
  
We had not visited a commerce planet for a while and so we were running desperately low on food supplies, so there were only crackers for breakfast. Chiana sat opposite me as usual and cocked her head to the side. She has now regained her sight fully and spends most of her time looking at pictures from something he calls a magazine, which He had brought for her on earth. I knew what was coming next. It always came up at breakfast. She giggled like a child, "So Aeryn...you decided what your going to where for your wedding? I'm still gonna help aren't I?" I groaned to myself. 'Of course Chiana,' I replied. "Let me see the ring again!" she asked, grabbing my left hand for a closer look. I pulled my hand away roughly. John could see that I was becoming irritated by this constant obsession of hers. "Uh Aeryn," he said, "We should take a look at my module. I think it has engine trouble." I was thankful that he always had an excuse that would get me away from her constant planning. John jokes that it should be Chiana getting married as she appears to be looking forward it more than I am. But secretly I am looking forward to it more than anything; of course I won't let John know it. He wants a wedding ceremony similar to that on Earth, and he keeps trying to persuade that I would look good in a white dress. I am not convinced. I don't see the point in spending money we don't have on a gown I will only wear once, but I am considering it, if only to keep him happy.  
  
In the maintenance bay, I set about changing the chakkan oil cartridges in our pulse pistols and pulse rifles and John made sure Wynona; his favourite pulse pistol worked. Pilot had found a commerce planet nearby and we seriously needed to stock up on supplies. Knowing our luck one of us would get into trouble, so it always makes sense to check the weaponry. D'argo had already gone ahead with Rygel and Noranti on his ship Lo'la, and Chiana was to stay on Moya as punishment for the trouble she got us into on the last planet we visited. She also stayed to keep an eye on Scorpius and Sikuzu. Stark had remained in Zhaan's old quarters so he was no trouble to anyone. John is his most...flirtatious?... when he is alone with me, and this time was no exception. He approached me from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you honey" he said softly, as he kissed and nuzzled my neck. My mood had rapidly declined, so I broke free of his grasp. "Baby... what's wrong?" he asked kindly. In truth, I did not know myself, but I figure it was the hormones caused by the pregnancy. Back when I was a Peacekeeper, I remember those in the early stages of pregnancy are the most effective in battle. They are often deployed for assassinations or for torturing information out of prisoners and they were given a drug to induce hormones that lead to excessive violence. Thankfully I can just about control my mood swings and stop myself from doing anyone any harm. If it had been a few cycles earlier when I had just joined Moya, I doubt I would have been able to control myself. I shook my head, 'I'm just stressed' I replied. He sat me on a stool and pulled my hair off my shoulders. "Is this where it hurts?" he asked, whilst gently massaging my neck and shoulders. I nodded yes, but told him it would have to wait as we had to get to the commerce planet. I hoped that I would get some time away from my mate while I was down on the planet as I was getting slightly fed up of his constant attention and need to be with me. It seemed these days he can't even spend an arn away from me, and after a while it gets rather frustrating. We holstered our pistols and boarded a transport pod. John decided it was best to let me fly it to save getting into an argument with me. He seems to sense when I am agitated now and knows when to back off.  
  
The flight to the commerce planet was uneventful; John and I discussed what we needed back on Moya and what one personal indulgence we would purchase. As a Peacekeeper personal indulgence was forbidden, but I can now understand the desire to indulge occasionally, although it doesn't take priority over the essential things that need to be purchased such as weaponry, ammunition and food. John said he would like to find a substance similar to chocolate like he found on the last planet we visited and I decided I would like to find some scented bathing oils to help me relax a little. John also liked this idea for obvious reasons. The planet we were headed for also had a pleasure complex in the middle of the main city so I suggested that he should take some time away from me and catch up with D'argo. He agreed as long as he could buy me a drink or two once I had finished purchasing the provisions.  
  
When we landed, the commerce planet was bustling with thousands of different species. We met up with the others and D'argo and John headed straight for the bar, leaving me in charge of Noranti and Rygel. I can always rely on Rygel to get into trouble, so I kept a close eye on him. I headed straight for the weapons. I needed a new knife and a more chakkan oil cartridges for our pulse weapons. There were a fine array of pulse weapons there, including some very primitive but powerful pulse weapons I would have love to have purchased, had I had enough currency. I managed to purchase the cartridges and the knife I wanted as well as a holster for my knife that I could attach to my belt. Noranti had purchased enough food to last at least three weekens and I unwillingly let her buy some powders for her concoctions. I loaded everything she had purchased onto the transport pod and sent her back up to Moya to keep an eye on Chiana. I searched for John's requested indulgence but I found nothing that even resembled his chocolate, but I did find some very nice scented foaming bathing oils that the merchant said was highly relaxing and quite pleasurable, so I purchased a small bottle. Rygel had stayed out of trouble so I decided to let him meet up with D'argo and John in the pleasure complex main bar. I spent the next arn or so enjoying my solitude and liked looking at all the colourful stalls and taking in the amazing smells. I would never had the time to do this as a Peacekeeper. I also took a hike in some meadows just outside the city, before I realised that I had to get back. When I arrived at the bar to arns later, John pulled me onto his lap and kissed my cheek. It is a non-verbal greeting of his I doubt I will ever understand, but I have learnt that it is a sign of affection. "So what did you buy?" he enquired. I removed myself from his lap and took a seat next to him; I replied 'The usual.' "What? Weapons?" he placed an arm around my shoulder casually. 'I managed to get some more chakkan oil cartridges. There were some primitive pulse weapons I would love to have purchased, but I didn't have enough currency. I did buy this knife and holster though,' I showed him the knife and he took it from me, "Why am I not surprised? What else did you buy?" He gave me back my knife. 'I couldn't find your "Chocolate" but I did find the bathing oils I wanted.' John gave a slight smile and lent forward. "So you planning to use them tonight?" he whispered in my ear. I shot John a look that said 'What do you think' and he gave me a look back that said "And I suppose I am invited?" I now know for definite that men think mainly with their mivonks and not with their brains, well at least Crichton does. D'argo got the first round of drinks in and we all reminisced about the good times. "You two have recovered remarkably well from being reduced to whatever it was you were reduced to." D'argo commented, "You never told us what it felt like John." John looked at him and smiled slightly, "Well D," he replied placing a hand on his shoulder, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you," he joked. John glanced over at me and looked into my eyes with a grin, and for a moment I became totally absorbed in his gaze. Only he and I would ever truly know what we saw and felt that day on Qujaga. We were all far to wrapped up in conversation to notice that Rygel had gone missing. We only noted his disappearance when an alarm sounded and the whole complex was shut off. We glanced at each other, realising that the alarm was probably for Rygel. And we were right. I had a word with security and found out that Rygel had been arrested for stealing. I decided I would try reasoning with the chief security officer, and I left John and D'argo in the bar while I went in search of him.  
  
The chief security officer had four bodyguards, all heavily armed with pulse rifles. I couldn't see their faces as they were masked with helmets that were very similar to Peacekeeper uniform. Two of the bodyguards stood behind me with their weapons armed and aimed at me. The other two stood behind their chief. The chief's name was unpronounceable, and he was dressed in a blue hooded robe that hid his face. "Hand over your pulse weapon," he said. Sensing the two armed pulse rifles aimed at my head I wasn't going to resist. I laid my pulse pistol on the desk in front of me. "I take it you are here for the Hynerian." His voice was cold. 'I am,' I replied, 'we are willing to pay his bail and we will leave this planet immediately after his release.' I could feel the creature's eyes staring at me from under his hood, "I am afraid I cannot allow the release of the Hynerian. Any off-worlder caught stealing will be publicly tried and made an example of how ever the jury sees fit." 'How about you let me talk to the Hynerian,' I suggested, 'I am sure I can persuade him to give what he stole back.' I could sense the guards closing in on me as I said this. "He has given what he has stolen back." He paused, "Why do you want him back so badly? Are you an accomplice?" 'No,' I replied. This frellnik was getting me agitated, 'The Hynerian is a member of our crew. We simply wish to leave the planet, but we will not leave without a crewmember.' I replied defensively. "Our crew...there are more of you?" the alien asked. 'I am with a Luxan and a hu..." I paused for a microt, 'and another Sebacean.' "Well I am afraid you will have to leave with out the Hynerian. Now I am busy, I have to prepare for his trial tomorrow morning." He waved his bony hands for the guards to escort me out. I re-holstered my pulse pistol and left the complex accompanied by at least seven guards.  
  
I met back up with John and D'argo in a bar shortly after. "Well? How did it go?" John asked. I looked at him and then at D'argo. 'Well...' I started, 'they won't even consider bail. They intend to publicly try Rygel and make an example out of him.' We agreed that we couldn't leave one of our own to suffer a punishment, no matter how annoying he was. Luckily Chiana wasn't on the planet, or we would no doubt be having to rescue her too. "I have a plan" John said. D'argo and I both groaned quietly. Hardly any of Crichton's plans worked, but I figured it may be worth listening to. "I say we just ready our guns and go break him out!" Trust Crichton to come up with the stupid idea. Even a drannit would come up with a better plan than his. 'There is no way we would even get to where Rygel is imprisoned,' I replied. 'There is armed security everywhere.' John glanced at me, knowing full well I was right. He ran a hand through his short brown hair like he always did when he was under stress. 'Don't worry,' I said, 'we'll think of something...we always do!' We spent ages going through all our options on how to free Rygel, including John's one. And after a while we reluctantly agreed that John's idea would probably be the best option. The plan was that whiled D'argo distracted the guards; John and I would break into to the security office where Rygel was being held and free him. Then while I helped D'argo, John would get Rygel to the transport pod. In theory it would work, but putting it into practice would be the real test.  
  
The plan started off as well as could be expected. D'argo lured the first division of guards away from the building, and John and I entered through the unguarded entrance using our pulse pistols to down the second division that were situated just inside. We found where they were holding Rygel quickly, and I used my pulse rifle to blow the lock off. "Hey Sparky," John said, "You've been getting yourself into trouble again I see," "What took you so long?" was all the ungrateful Hynerian could say. I shot Rygel a dark look and held my pulse rifle to his head in order to scare him, 'Give me one good reason why we shouldn't leave you here to face trial,' I said coldly. But Rygel just mumbled incoherently. 'Come on move it,' I said pulling him out of the cell roughly. John grabbed him under his arm and was about to leave when we were ambushed by a third division of guards. 'Frell!' I exclaimed. John and I dived behind a pillar with Rygel. We reloaded our pulse weapons and started firing as several guards charged us. I managed to hit at least four and John hit about three before being hit in the shoulder himself. Anger within me grew and I shot the guard that had hit John about ten times even though I knew he must have died on the first hit. D'argo reappeared and finished off the rest of the guards whilst I attended to my injured mate. I was thankful the pulse had missed his heart, but it had badly wounded his shoulder. I managed to stem the bleeding before he lost too much blood, but he was unconscious from the pain. D'argo carried John to Lo'la, and I escorted Rygel. I was glad to be on Lo'la, and I sat with John in my arms and stroked his hair tenderly, hoping he would come round soon. Rygel stayed silent, knowing because of him I could have lost my mate, and that I was furious at him.  
  
Back on Moya, Noranti attended to John while I went to carry out my rounds. I had asked her to inform me when John showed any sign of consciousness so I could be by his side when he awoke. Everything seemed to be in order. Scorpius was in his cell and Sikuzu was talking with him. Stark still remained in Zhaan's quarters and Rygel was telling Chiana about what had happened on the planet. The DRD's were carrying out general maintenance, so with my rounds finished I headed for Pilot's chamber. I like going to talk to Pilot and he is always glad to see me. I am the only one that comes to see him to talk to him rather than seeing him just to ask for something. I sat next to Pilot's controls, 'Hello Pilot,' I smiled, 'how are you feeling today? And how is Moya?' I stroked Pilots cheek kindly. "Moya and I are fine, more importantly how are you?" he asked. 'I am doing quite well considering," I replied, 'I suppose you heard what happened on the commerce planet?' "Ah yes. How is Commander Crichton doing?" he asked kindly, placing a claw on my hand. He must have sensed that I was worried, as he replaced his claw from my hand to my cheek. Worry is a feeling that I hate and that I am still not used to. 'Noranti is tending to him.' I answered, 'He was pretty badly injured by the pulse blast, but he should recover quickly once the wound is cleaned.' As soon as I had said that Noranti informed me that John was stirring and I said a quick goodbye to Pilot and raced down to the medical bay. "Come in, come in. Hurry, Hurry," Noranti prattled. I ran over to John's bedside and took his hand in mine and kissed it. Noranti had left to mix up a concoction that would relieve any pain quickly. I still do not trust the old woman, but when it comes to medicine, she knows more about it than anyone else on the ship. 'John?' I asked. John groaned and opened his eyes, "Hey baby!" he smiled, squeezing my hand gently, "We still gonna take a bath together?" I couldn't help but laugh. Even after being unconscious, the first thing he thinks about after waking up is sex. 'I don't think you are quite up to it yet,' I replied. He pulled back the covers to reveal the wound had healed sufficiently, "See honey, good as new." I shook my head, 'Is that all you think about?' John thought for a moment and then gave a huge smile, "I'm a guy. What d'ya expect?" I smiled and embraced him carefully so as not to hurt him. My mate was back and fully recovered. 'What do you think?' I replied.  
  
I kept my promise to John and we took a bath together later that night, using the bathing oils I had brought back from the commerce planet. He seemed to enjoy flicking foam at me and splashing me playfully, and I felt totally relaxed for the first time that day. I was so relaxed I was happy to let John wash my hair and body, knowing he enjoyed it just as much as I did. He also continued the massage from earlier. The bath did us both good, and that night we let our passion guide us and became totally absorbed in lovemaking. After a few arns or so, our energy became depleted. We lay totally naked in each others arms, content to just lay still. John sighed and ran a hand over my stomach, and it was then we felt our baby kick for the first time, surprising both John and myself. I looked up at John who had a huge smile on his face and he hugged me closer to his chest. "We're gonna have a baby!" he laughed, "We are gonna have a baby!" he said again. I shifted position in his arms so I was at eye level. I looked into those deep blue, loving eyes of his and stroked his face, 'Yes...we are.' I said, taking his hand and replacing it on my abdomen. "I love you honey," he said softly. I rested my head on his shoulder, 'I love you too' I replied. The last thing I remember before falling asleep is John stroking my hair and cheek tenderly, and the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed deeply. I knew then we would be together for a long time to come.  
  
The End. 


End file.
